


Some Things Were Meant To Be

by ninwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Canon Compliant, Communication, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Kinda, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus with glasses, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you spot it?, just a little bit, morning fluff, my fics have a formula, self-indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwrites/pseuds/ninwrites
Summary: Alec is a wonder that refuses to cease.





	Some Things Were Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Elvis Presley.
> 
> \--
> 
> this is a homage to the 'i miss malec 2k17' squad on twitter. thanks for the insp, and the consistent support. you guys are the real MVP's <3 
> 
> \+ the "fan club" gc because your incessant support is overwhelming and endearing and I cannot thank any of you enough.
> 
> this is also a gift to my friends in the fandom, both old and new. you guys know who you are, and hopefully, you know that I love you. <3

 

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

It's a testament to how accustomed Magnus has come to Alec's presence, that he barely stirs when Alec enters. He finishes the paragraph he'd been translating, handwriting swift and elegant - in his eyes.

"There are a lot of things,  _Shadowhunter_ , that you do not know about me." Magnus teases, turning in his seat. Alec is glaring at him, but there is absolutely no heat to it. "I don't really require them for anything other than translating, what with the close-reading and attention to detail. The strain on my eyes is, otherwise, quite uncomfortable."

Alec inclines his head slightly. He hasn't moved from the doorway, arms folded over his chest and elongated legs crossed. He's so tall. The amount of times  _a day_  that Magnus thinks about how much he would love to climb Alec like the gorgeous tree that he is-

"Magnus."

Alec's voice, light and toned with humour, brings Magnus sharply back to the focus. Magnus looks up at him over the top of his glasses, one eyebrow raised in silent question, a wry smile curving his lips.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus asks, with a healthy amount of flirt.

Alec shakes his head. He's smiling, in that soft, loving way that stirs feelings inside of Magnus that he'd long thought forgotten. "I was trying to compliment you." He says, pushing away from the wall. "And you spaced out. It's quite rude, actually."

Magnus, resigning himself to the fact that he would much prefer studying Alec than a chthonic text, slides his glasses off, placing them atop the pile of work on his desk. Alec still has his arms over his chest, but Magnus gets the feeling it's less of a defensive maneuver and more a method for Alec to literally keep his hands to himself.

Which simply will not do, if Magnus has anything to say about it.

"Please," Magnus leans back in his seat, feet crossed at the ankles. "Don't let me stop you. Tell me how amazing I am."

Alec purses his lips, restricting a smile. "I don't think you need the ego boost," He quips.

"Perhaps not," Magnus smirks. "That doesn't mean that I don't enjoy them. I don't  _need_  half the clothes in my closet, but I still enjoy them."

Alec seems a little stumped by that response. His forehead is creased, the corner of his mouth twisted as he tries to figure out a reply, but there is none, and they both know it. Magnus has the upper hand, he is the one holding all of the cards and if Alec wants to retain any dignity his only choice is to fold.

Or, better yet, come closer, and make Magnus' procrastination worth it.

"It probably wouldn't help your reputation," Alec comments, a little dry. He steps towards Magnus, but his movements are far too slow and if Magnus didn't like the view he'd probably be dragging Alec closer.

Alec stops when he's just out of Magnus' reach, a daring glint in his hazel eyes. Magnus loves a challenge, and Alec has been determined, ever since their first date, to get one-up on Magnus. He hasn't, yet, but Magnus has always admired a man with a determination for what he wants.

Magnus glances up at Alec, resisting the urge to rake his gaze up Alec's  _long_  form, with all the dare he can summon. He doesn't need to depend on words to get his question across. He and Alec are on the same wavelength, if Alec's teasing, coy expression is anything to go by.

"Imagine, if people caught wind of the High Warlock, pulling for compliments?" Alec steps closer, nudging Magnus' foot with his own, until there is enough of a gap between his legs for Alec to slip in. "From a  _Shadowhunter,_  no less."

Magnus shuffles in the chair, feet trapping Alec's legs between his own. Alec has his hands perched on his hips, his smirk infuriatingly hot, and if Magnus didn't have centuries behind him, he probably would have cracked by now.

Magnus doesn't break easily, though, and he certainly isn't going to bend so early on.

"I don't recall having a relationship with the entirety of the Shadow World." Magnus taps his chin, thoughtfully. "That's a lot of egos to fit in one room. Lots of messy limbs and clashing personalities." He stares up at Alec through half-lidded eyes. "No, I don't think that would work."

"No?" Alec softens, momentarily, a hint of his true feelings poking through, because the man wears his heart on his sleeve and speaks through a direct link.

A part of Magnus aches at it, because he's been around longer than Alec, he's had his heart torn and ripped and mangled so many times it reached the point it was no longer recogniseable. Yet here Alec is, bearing his heart with a humble honesty, leaving his soul open for destruction without a care, because he was never taught to lock it down, never taught how precious a treasure it really is.

Alec was told to hide himself from observation, but he can't hide the glow of his soul any more than clouds can hide the sun. Sooner, rather than later, it will poke through, and not everyone is as inclined to appreciate souls like Alec's.

Be it jealousy, envy, or simply bad nature - it is people like Alec who are often hurt most by the world.

It is why Magnus had locked his away, before Alec had swept in. He hadn't needed a key. His soul fit Magnus' perfectly - Alec himself is the key.

"I have you," Magnus states, reaching out to grasp Alec's hands. He curls their hands together, until he can feel the steady pulse of Alec's heart beneath his skin, his own buzzing at the contact. "I don't need - nor do I want - anyone else."

A few months ago, Magnus is sure, Alec would be asking something along the lines of 'why me', because back then he could never understand why anyone would even spare him a second glance. Alec has come unbelievably far since then, and Magnus couldn't be prouder.

With Alec's comfort in himself, however, comes a confidence that Magnus has no hope of preparing for.

"Good." Alec knocks his knee gently against Magnus'. "I don't think I'd like sharing you."

Magnus' heart skips a beat. Genuinely, skips a beat.

"No?" He asks, voice not half as strong as he'd like it to be. Flames of desire lick at his spine, when Alec's gaze falls on Magnus' mouth, his tongue poking out to swipe almost distractedly at his bottom lip.

Alec Lightwood will be Magnus' ultimate destruction. He just knows it.

"Now that I have - this," Alec pauses, swallowing thickly. "Us.  _You._ " Alec squeezes their hands. "I don't think I could let it go. Not even the Clave could stop me."

Magnus feels dizzy. "The Clave can be quite persistent," He reminds Alec, quietly. It sounds like his voice is shaking. He wouldn't be all that surprised. "Even in regards to your very firm conviction."

"I don't care." Alec raises their joined hands, pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus' with a sweet and gentle delicacy. It's enough to unravel what little composure Magnus had been gripping onto. "The Clave would have to derune me before I let them take away the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Magnus stills, Alec's words as effective as a bucket of cold water in eliciting crippling shock. He squeezes Alec's hands, because he has to, all whilst his heart beats an erratic rhythm in his chest.

"Alexander," He hates to bring down the mood, but: "You can't say that."

Alec frowns. He looks so young, and innocent, so unburdened by the cruelty of the world. He isn't, Magnus knows, he's seen a lot for someone his age. Yet he still retains a youthful naivety that Magnus had shed long, long ag.

It hurts Magnus, but he's never been good at keeping things to himself, let alone from people who are important to him.

A category Alec all but owns at this point.

"Why not?" Alec shakes his head, frustration tugging at him like strings on a puppet. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been - happier, than I ever thought I could be. I thought I was destined to walk in someone else's shoes, but instead, thanks to  _you_ , I get to forge my own path in life. I can have what I want, because it's okay."

Alec's tone is bleeding, crashing waves that settle into tides upon the shore. "I can have you," Alec smiles, and Magnus feels a tiny part of his fractured heart heal over. "I can have everything I never thought I deserved."

Alec's eyes are shining, though no tears shed. It is simply bright and unbridled joy. "I can have love."

Magnus prides himself on his eloquence, his ability to weave sentences like a spell, to trip or entice or charm. Words have power, at times more than his own magic ever could, and he's spent his entire life learning languages, syntax, meaning and origin, emotion and the effect a certain tone can have.

Magnus is hardly ever speechless, rarely ever without a single word to express what he's feeling.

With his heart pounding a beat of its own, solid and gold and glowing with the force of Alec's sheer honesty and unmeasurable love - it is a miracle that Magnus even manages to move, words a hope lost in the static silence.

He's never met anyone like Alec before, never felt the way Alec makes him feel. It is a level above love.

It's life and happiness and the meaning of the universe all wrapped up inside a Shadowhunter whose heart is too big to fit inside his chest, left with no alternative but to pour out from every ounce of him.

Alec lets out a startled gasp as Magnus tugs him closer, but it's quickly swallowed by Magnus' mouth, pressed to Alec's with a relentless urgency. He understands why Alec prefers to depend on actions before words, because Magnus cannot think of a single order of letters in any language that would express the burning in his veins, the twist of his gut when Alec leaves his sight, the light that covers his world like a cellophane filter of joy when Alec comes back, the aching need inside him to bury himself beneath Alec's skin and never leave.

Alec kisses back with a softness that makes Magnus dizzy. His hands slide up Magnus' shoulders, into his hair, thumb pressed to his neck deep enough to leave an imprint behind, a mark, that Alec was here, that at this point in time they had each other and nothing else mattered.

Magnus decided long ago to live in the present, because if one focuses on the past the future flicks by without notice and that's when important things are forgotten. Magnus can't stand the idea of forgetting Alec, of forgetting the elation that carries him like wings, of the drowning sensation that he's found the illusive  _one._

Alec is everything Magnus needs and everything he never knew he wanted.

Magnus' hands scorch a burning path up Alec's back, settled against his spine, skin to skin, tugging Alec closer because any distance is far too much. Alec smiles against his mouth, and it's endearing and sweet and Magnus can't remember a time he's ever been around Alec and  _not_ felt dizzy.

The heel of Alec's palm nudges against Magnus' neck, and on instinct, he tilts his head back, still surging into Alec's touch. There's something undeniably enticing about having Alec in his lap and still towering over him, about releasing himself to Alec's indulgences, his touch, his pink lips and broad hands.

Beneath it all, is a sense of protectiveness, both to Alec and from him. Magnus wants nothing more than to protect Alec from any and all unhappiness, but simultaneously, he feels shrouded in defense, safe and protected with Alec's love as an impenetrable shield.

Magnus isn't weak, hates feeling it, but he can't deny his own willingness to let Alec's protective streak cover him.

Magnus' fingers press into Alec's skin, his bottom lip trapped between Alec's, Alec's hands keeping him locked in place, as though he's worried that if he lets go Magnus will disappear, blink out of existence.

Magnus understands. He often has to pinch himself, needs a physical reminder that Alec is not a figment of his desperate imagination. Alec is real, his affection palpable, his care warm and soft and constant.

Alec pulls away slowly, thumb stroking the side of Magnus' neck idly. His eyes are closed, lashes casting thin shadows down his cheeks. He is the most beautiful thing Magnus has ever seen.

Magnus brushes a gentle kiss against the curve of Alec's cheek, lips parted, breath ghosting. He feels Alec smile, the corner pressed to Magnus' skin, exuding an enviable calm. Magnus' heart is jack-rabbiting against his ribs, his skin is tingling like a livewire at every point of electric contact and yet, here Alec is, just smiling, like the only place he has to be is right here, like he wants for nothing else but Magnus' company.

"What are you doing to me?" Magnus whimpers, too overwhelmed to have much concern or sense of embarrassment. He lets his head fall onto Alec's shoulder, a pitying exhale escaping his parted lips.

Alec laughs softly, the sound vibrating, and slides his hand up into Magnus' hair. He strokes soothing shapes, circles and lines and patterns with a little more embellishment, dropping a kiss to Magnus' temple.

The gesture itself is heightened by the fact that Alec would have had to bend a little awkwardly to reach, but he did it anyway, all for a forehead kiss.

"Should I apologise?" Alec asks, after a moment of tranquil quiet.

Magnus nuzzles a kiss to his neck, breathing in the scent of sandalwood on his skin, the underlying musk that belongs to Alec alone, that which sparks the notion of  _home_  inside his bones.

"Never." Magnus declares with a kiss to the underside of Alec's chin. "That would involve you changing a part of who you are, and that would be a crime."

Alec freezes, for a split-second. His fingers stroke the nape of Magnus' neck distractedly, but Magnus lets him ride it out, because he knows the difference between Alec being shocked, and needing a moment to search for the right words to respond with.

As he waits, Magnus traces protection symbols into Alec's skin, though the only magic is that which ties their hearts, and not blue flames he wields in hand. Alec does a similar thing, when he's content, or sated - draws invisible runes on Magnus' skin with the point of his finger, only a few of which he tells Magnus the meaning of.

It's a language all their own.

"You wouldn't change a thing?" Alec asks, though it's somewhere between a wary question and an awed wonderment.

Because Alec is young, and hopeful, but he has been burnt before.

Magnus lifts his head, arms wrapped tightly around Alec's waist, to keep him close, two bodies like planets in orbit.

"Perfection is an unattainable concept," Magnus states, gazing up at Alec imploring, loading his words with every ounce of love he can summon. "And something I fight hard against the idea of. It tends to do more harm than good."

Magnus tilts his head to the side, gaze flicking from Alec's deflect rune to his pink cheeks to the forest eyes as deep and beautiful as an ocean. He's smiling like a love-drunk fool, he knows, because he always smiles like he's downed cupid's potion when Alec is around.

"You, my angel, are perfect. Perhaps not by the definition itself, as we all have flaws." Magnus ghosts his lips against the corner of Alec's mouth, feeling his erratic emotions settle in his core at the pure adoration shining in Alec's eyes. "You are nothing short of perfect to me."

"Good." Alec smiles with the gentle force of a spring breeze. "I don't care if anyone else thinks I'm perfect. I know they don't. I'm okay with that. Your opinion is the only one that matters."

His hands curl against Magnus' shoulders, thumb to collarbone. "You're pretty perfect, too."

"You think I'm pretty?" Magnus jokes, dazedly.

Alec nods, solemnly, though he can't seem to shake off a tiny, precious smile. "Very much so."

Magnus stares in disbelief. It's incredible, how far Alec has come in such a short time, how comfortable with himself he now is, how comfortable with  _Magnus_  he's become. Magnus remembers, all too well, when Alec would flinch at any hint of a touch.

Now, he's basically straddling Magnus, remnants of gloss staining his lips, and he's happy and at ease, the only lines creasing his skin from unadulterated laughter. Alec is a wonder that refuses to cease.

"I love you," Alec states with devastating simplicity, because apparently Magnus isn't enough of a mess already.

 _"Alexander,"_  Magnus shakes his head, fondly. It's not fair, how easily Alec just speaks from his heart and trips Magnus over. "I don't have the words to explain how deep my love for your runs. I've never felt anything like this, for anyone, before."

A huff of nervous laughter slips out. "It's a little frightening, at times." Magnus admits, locking his gaze with Alec's. "Undoubtedly worth it, though."

The corner of Alec's mouth quirks up, slowly. "Yeah?"

Magnus leans in, his nose bumping against Alec's, foreheads touching, though he pauses before their lips can touch. "Absolutely."

In the moment, the only thing that matters to them is each other.

 

* * *

 

A brief gust of cool air hits Alec's back, eliciting a tight shiver down his spine. He grumbles, and rolls over, searching out for warmth on Magnus' side of the bed - only Magnus isn't there.

He is, apparently, in the room, if the light chuckle that fills the air is anything to go by. Alec pouts, but keeps his eyes closed, because he really doesn't want to leave the bed right now. Actually, what he really wants is for Magnus to get back into bed, so they can cuddle, because it's cold and Magnus is nice.

He likes to snuggle.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus calls, sounding far too awake. Not that Alec knows what the exact time is, just that it is far too early.

Alec's reply comes in the form of a half-hearted groan. He tugs the covers over his shoulder, curling into the fading warmth that Magnus had left behind, scrunching his eyes shut as though by doing so he'll be able to reverse time.

He remembers asking Magnus, once, if that was possible. Time travel. Theoretically, Magnus had explained, it  _was_ possible, but at this point in the development of spells, it's much the same as portals used to be. The plans are there, and on paper it is possible, but without trials and tests there's no way to prove how dangerous it is, nor the effects it could have.

Magnus had kissed him on the forehead and said that time travel was much better left as an idea and nothing more.

"You have a meeting in an hour, my love." Magnus' voice carries across the room. "In case you were interested in getting dressed for it. I somehow get the feeling the new Consul won't appreciate your current attire as much as I do."

Heat pricks Alec's cheeks, but he refuses to let Magnus get all the glory. Magnus may be articulate in the art of flirting, but Alec can hold his own pretty well. "You could appreciate it a lot more if you weren't so far away."

Magnus makes a choked noise, his composure shattered. Alec forces his eyes to open, despite the ache at the corner of them, because this is not a moment he wants to forget. Magnus is leaning against the entrance to his closet, hands pressed to his knees, staring at Alec with a look of utter shock.

It feels good.

"Alexander. Gideon. Lightwood." Magnus' eyes are wider than Alec has ever seen, highlighted by his makeup-free face; at this point, all he has put on are a pair of very tight crimson pants and a black sheer top. His feet are bare, his hair soft and down and there is nothing on his face but pure joy.

Alec doesn't think Magnus has ever looked more beautiful.

"Yes?" Alec feigns innocence, though he can't fight the force of his own smirk.

Magnus stares for a beat, caught somewhere between surprise and awe, and then his face fills out with a blinding smile, and if Alec wasn't awake before he certainly is now. Magnus straightens up, hands coming to rest at his hips, and it's really far too early for them to be having this kind of back-and-forth but Alec isn't going to give it up now.

"Half-angel, my ass." Magnus mutters, just loud enough for Alec to hear. He crosses over to the bed, movements frustratingly slow. Alec pulls himself up and leans in just as Magnus gets closer.

The kiss is chaste and sweet, a gesture that says a hundred things without a single word.

_Good morning; I love waking up next to you; you are beautiful; I love you._

"Breakfast will be on the table in five." Magnus declares, running his hand through Alec's hair, thumb brushing his forehead. "I'd suggest getting that pretty little behind of yours in the shower before you have to dash out like a madman, leaving me behind, all lonely and boyfriend-less."

Alec rolls his eyes, fondly, reaching up to squeeze Magnus' forearm. "We wouldn't want that." He quips back.

Magnus pulls back, but he appears as reluctant to move as Alec is to see him go. "I'll portal you, anyway." He declares, hopping back with a skip in his step. "So you're not late."

"You don't have to."

Magnus smiles, and although it's not pitying, Alec does feel like he's missed something. "I know that I don't  _have_  to, darling." Magnus waves an idle hand, stray blue sparks falling like glitter from his fingertips. "I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to."

He dances out of the room with a flirtatious wave, and a swing to his hips that calls deliberate attention to his very red, and very tight pants. Alec grins to himself and throws the covers back, knowing that if he doesn't get out of bed now he won't have a very productive day.

It's mornings like these, that he ponders the possibility of introducing a mandate attached to his title to allow himself the occasional day off.

Once he wakes up a little more, the logical side of his brain reminds him why that isn't already a given, but for a brief moment the idea of darting off with Magnus to somewhere sunny and warm and away from responsibilities and annoying siblings and people who just take and take and forget to say thank you - it sounds like a dream.

Unfortunately, dreams are just that, and his darker reality is that in around forty minutes he has to greet the new Consul from Idris and pretend he respects them wholeheartedly even though they're probably just another cardboard Clave member who "doesn't agree" with his sexuality and finds him disgusting for his relationship with a Downworlder.

They can all rot in the remains of the City of Bones for all Alec gives a damn.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is sitting at the table when Alec walks in, a spread of delicious smelling breakfast foods before him, though Alec is instantly attracted towards the coffee; it's one of a few things guaranteed to wake him up in the morning.

"Smells good," Alec says, tugging his shirt down by the hem. It's a dark blue, because Magnus had casually mentioned that the colour suits him, and Alec likes the confidence it gives.

It might be a slow progress, but Alec is beginning to branch out, within his comfort zone, and it's kind of exciting. He gets to experience and discover and learn new things without losing control. Gets to see the appreciative spark in Magnus' gaze when it falls on him.

Magnus glances up from his phone, with a gracious smile. "Looks good, too."

Alec can't respond. His mouth is startlingly dry, any possible words stuck in his throat, skin tingling with warm anticipation.

Magnus is wearing his glasses. Alec had tried to compliment him yesterday, but the conversation had headed down another direction and then they were kissing, and after that they'd had a deep and heartfelt discussion on their relationship and Alec had given up on trying to slip it in. He's not very good at compliments, direct or otherwise, but he  _wants_  to tell Magnus how good he looks, because Magnus is always telling Alec how handsome he is - and there are so many times where Alec is genuinely struck by how damn attractive Magnus is.

Magnus is the prettiest person Alec has ever seen, he's gorgeous inside and out, he's brilliant and kind and caring and flirty and powerful - and he looks really, really cute with glasses on.

Alec pulls out the seat next to Magnus', and lets the cogs in his brain tick over, in the hope of finding some string of words that eloquently express his thoughts. It doesn't help that Magnus is just smiling at him, because he's genuinely happy that Alec is here, which just gives the butterflies in Alec's stomach more ammunition to attack him with.

Nor does it help that Magnus manages to look impossibly adorable and undeniably sexy with the simple addition of a pair of glasses, adding to his already charismatic fashion sense - it's really not fair for one man to look so good  _all the time,_ it doesn't even matter what he's wearing, Alec has never witnessed a time where Magnus didn't look incredible.

It's practically a law of the universe.

"You look really-"

Alec clamps his mouth shut before his brain can run off without him. Magnus raises an eyebrow, amused, a teasing grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Yes?"

Instead of replying, Alec cradles his mug and inhales the caffeine fix. The coffee burns his tongue a bit, but it's arguably a better alternative than opening himself up to sheer and utter embarrassment.

"Alexander," Magnus doesn't even have the decency to keep the tease out of his voice. He's enjoying this far too much.

Alec would hate him, if it was possible. Unfortunately, despite knowing that Magnus is taking great joy out of Alec's embarrassment, Alec has nothing but love for him.

He'd love Magnus  _more_  if he just let it go.

"Busy schedule, today?" Alec asks, turning his attention to stack of waffles before him. He knows what Magnus' schedule is today, because they've already discussed this, but it's a far safer subject to focus on.

Fake nonchalance until he can achieve it.

"A little." Magnus pauses. In a naive moment of willful hope, Alec glances quickly at Magnus, unable to keep his gaze away.

It's a big mistake.

Magnus is fiddling idly with the arm of his glasses, adjusting the fit, his nails suddenly painted a similar, golden-brown colour that highlight the different shades of his unglamoured eyes, and-

"Did you paint your nails to match your glasses?"

Alec isn't sure why he's surprised. Magnus often alters his nail polish to match his outfits, and sometimes his hair, but glasses just seem like such a small and inconsequential accessory to center around.

Magnus taps the frame of his glasses, fixing Alec with a dark look that under other circumstances would find them both gravitating together until space is nonexistent. "Do you like it?" Magnus asks, inclining his head, letting his glasses catch the rays of sun dripping into the room.

Alec narrows his eyes slightly. "You know I do," He says, exasperatedly, because Magnus is looking at him, like  _that_ , smug and a little fond and it's all a giant conspiracy against Alec's thin composure.

"Really." Magnus grins, reaching for a slice of French toast. Alec isn't always aware of where Magnus gets the food from, but it's always unbelievably delicious. "I wasn't sure. You haven't exactly said much about them."

He's pulling at the threads keeping Alec together, but Alec can't find it in himself to care much. He should - but he doesn't.

"What am I supposed to say?" Alec asks. "That they suit you, that your eyes shine brighter through them, that you look simultaneously cute and sexy, that I've never found glasses an attractive feature before I met you, that I don't think it's fair that you look so good with them on, nor is it fair that you look so good with anything - or frankly nothing - on."

Alec leans back in his chair, self-satisfied. "Did that cover everything?"

Magnus appears, for the second time that morning, as though he can't quite believe the words that just came out of Alec's mouth, but he likes them anyway. Alec shrugs, a casual gesture, though his heart is matching the beat of a hummingbird's and his knee is jittery beneath the table.

He's nowhere near as adept at flirting as Magnus is, but he tries. Relationships take effort, and all that.

"Are we sure this meeting with the Consul can't be rescheduled?" Magnus asks, leaning forward in his seat, one hand reaching out to dance along Alec's forearm with a feather-light touch.

"For an emergency," Alec licks his dry lips. "Like a mass demon attack. Probably not for this, though."

"Shame," Magnus tuts, his fingers tracing a path up Alec's arm. "It's not fair that the Consul gets you to themselves, and I don't.

He's actually pouting. Alec bites back a grin, his free hand clenching over his knee. "Technically, there will be others there. It's a pretty big deal, the integration of a new Council member."

That, and the fact the last one had been secretly working for Valentine, has made everyone in the Institute a little on-edge. Everyone's guards will be up, hackles raised, after everything that's happened in recent months. Even the most fanatic Clave enthusiasts are starting to lose faith.

However, it is Alec's job to soothe those concerns and welcome the new Consul, even if his skin bites at the thought.

"I'd prefer to be here, with you, too." Alec admits, tone a little softer. The atmosphere demands it. "But I have my duties. And you have yours."

Magnus has to meet with Luke to discuss how to progress after the Seelie Queen's betrayal and the general apprehension spreading through the Downworld. Years of injustice aren't solved after a few hours, despite how badly they all want it to - Luke especially - but working together towards a common goal, to equal standing in the Shadow World, is a step in a positive direction.

Luke has the drive to push for change, and Magnus has the experience behind him to ensure that it progresses further than just an idea.

"Duties, or curses?" Magnus mutter, rhetorically. He squeezes Alec's arm, glancing at him through  _those damn glasses_  with enough affection to figuratively knock Alec off his chair.

"One and the same." Alec replies, resigning to the unfortunate truth. "Hopefully, I won't be kept back too long. It shouldn't be like when Inquisitor Herondale came, considering there's no homicidal maniac running around New York."

Magnus traces an idle heart into the soft skin of Alec's inner forearm. "Care to join me for dinner?" He asks, gently.

Alec frowns, because he joins Magnus for dinner most days. Not every day, to the disappointment of them both, because neither of them have particularly free schedules and sometimes things just pop up that get in the way.

If he can, though, he does. He hates being away from Magnus, for any length of time, let alone if he can actually help it.

Magnus shakes his head, just slightly, with the kind of awed look that usually means Alec has unintentionally done something Magnus finds cute. Alec used to be frustrated at moments like this, but nowadays he just waits for Magnus to explain, all whilst enjoying the carefree peace that soothes Magnus' expression.

"I had been considering portalling to Paris," Magnus admits, sliding his hand down to tangle his fingers loosely with Alec's. "I'm now reconsidering, because I think a bacon burger from the East Village would suit better."

Alec is prepared to dispute Magnus' statement, because he doesn't want Magnus to change his plans, but then he remembers Magnus saying that he doesn't do anything he doesn't want to, which means he  _wants_  to get a burger with Alec, and once that fact sinks in, Alec can't fight through his own grin.

"I like the sound of that," He admits. "Maybe we could share a milkshake."

It's a tremendously clichénotion, but something he kind of wants to try. Cheesy as it is.

Magnus matches Alec, grin for grin. "Stare at each other from either side of a checkered table, with heart eyes so intense we cause instantaneous jealousy in everyone around us-" He leans forward, slowly.

Alec follows without thought, because kissing Magnus has become as easy to him as breathing and he's never been able to resist the pull that tugs him to Magnus, hearts entwined.

Magnus pulls back first, Alec chasing after him with pursed lips. Magnus smiles, all soft curves and tender eyes. Alec thinks that he'd be perfectl1y happy staying like this forever, or for as long as he gets, just wrapped up in the love that pulses beneath his skin, the steady beat of Magnus' heart beside his own, the intimate warmth that exudes whenever Magnus is around.

It's moments like this that Alec cherishes the most, where they exist in a bubble of each other and nothing else, where the outside world doesn't matter as much as the home they have built together.

"I love you," Alec says, gently pushing Magnus' glasses back so they rest on the bridge of his nose. "You're gorgeous, inside and out, and I thank the angel every day for bringing us together."

It's possibly not as eloquent as Magnus would put it, but Alec thinks that he gets his point across.

Magnus lifts a hand, cradling Alec's cheek, thumb brushing the skin with soft distraction. "I love you, too." He says, smiling around his words. "In all my years, I've never found anyone like you, Alexander. Being immortal, I tend to calcify, flesh to stone, the days running together until I can't find hope or desire for anything, because I've done it all before."

Magnus worries at his bottom lip, gaze flickering. Alec's heart is stuck in his throat but he'd happily leave it there for the light in Magnus' eyes. "With you, every single day is new and interesting, you continue to surprise me, and with what I've seen, that is no easy feat."

The rest of the world falls away, duties and siblings and Downworld leaders left in the far, dusty corners of their minds, because none of it is as important as the sentiments passing between them.

The intensity of Magnus' shining adoration is magnified. Apparently his glasses serve multiple purposes.

Magnus leans in, until their noses bump together, lips a teasing touch. It's sweet and tantalising and achingly familiar, Magnus' glasses fortunately proving little inconvenience. "You are my present, my future, and all the parts that matter." Magnus whispers against Alec's lips.

Alec captures Magnus' mouth in a heated kiss, because he doesn't have any words, none that match up anyway. So he falls back on actions, lets his emotions fuel him because anything he'd want to say to Magnus is better expressed with fleeting touches and tender kisses, than words that will always fall short.

-

 _Perhaps_ , Magnus thinks, as Alec nuzzles soft kisses along his jaw.  _I should wear the glasses more often._

**Author's Note:**

> special shoutout to my love, Lu. This fic is a thank you, and so much more. 
> 
> -
> 
> if you want to chat, check my social links down below - I'm more likely to reply on there ... I do read, and appreciate all the comments, but my life is very hectic at the moment and replying to them isn't as easy as I'd like...
> 
> LINKS: 
> 
> Twitter: [ninwrites](https://mobile.twitter.com/ninwrites) for fic stuff + [malteser_24](https://mobile.twitter.com/malteser_24) for general fandom mess
> 
> Tumblr: [killjoyrow](http://killjoyrow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> {if you want to live-tweet, use #malteser24 I promise I read them all!}
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and that you have a lovely week. 
> 
> \- Nin <3


End file.
